


Trying To Do Right

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Avengers' Christmas is postponed, Steve and Tony set out to make the day special for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Do Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therubywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=therubywriter).



> Written for the Stony Secret Santa, written for therubywriter who asked for fluff and smut - I hope they like this!

Steve smiled at his team, all sitting around and eating popcorn as a film played. The cartoon finished and he turned to them, clearing his throat and waiting until all eyes were on him before swallowing and starting to speak.  
"It's December. And that means it's nearly Christmas. Now, I know the rest of you aren't religious, but I think that we should celebrate it together, because it's a time for family and for the first time, we've got one of those." He declared nervously, hesitating a moment as though unsure if he was doing the right thing, and waiting for their judgement.

It meant a lot to him, and he was determined to do it right. Partially for the reasons he said, but also because he knew that none of the team had had a proper family or the chance for a proper Christmas. He wanted to get this right for Tony most of all. The two of them had become close, and it mattered, but the team didn't look as excited as he had been hoping.

"I..." Natasha shrugged and turned to the rest of the team, her eyes colder than normal. "I don't want to celebrate Christmas. But if you want Christmas..." She hesitated. "Coulson wants to go to see his family on that day, and I... I would rather we celebrated as a team on the sixth of January. On the twenty fifth, we can spend time doing other things that we need to do." She looked up at them and shrugged faintly.

"I believe there is a likelihood of an attack on your day of celebration." Thor agreed. "I think that is when our enemies believe us to be at our weakest, and most distracted. So they are likely to target us then."

Steve glanced around. He was disappointed, but he would agree. It wasn't worth arguing over, and Natasha very rarely asked for anything like this. If she wanted it, he wouldn't stand in her way. Plus Thor had a good point.

He turned to his team, all lazing around on couches and talking to each other, and shrugged.  
"Sixth of January, we're going to have a family meal. On the twenty fifth, everyone do what they want."  
"Thanks." Clint answered with a grin. "Phil, can I...." He hesitated, and the senior agent wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeh. You and Natasha both can come home with me, you can meet my parents..."

Clint twisted to kiss him again and Steve smiled at the two of them. "Alright, anyone else?"  
"I will stay and guard the tower." Thor declared, and Bruce nodded.  
"Alright,…” Steve turned to the one team member who hadn’t made his intentions clear. “Tony?"  
"Uh... can I hide in my basement and drink until I forget my own name?"  
Steve's expression hardened and he shook his head slightly, the movement stiff and cold. Tony snorted and shook his head but smiled at him.  
"What then?"  
"You can have dinner with me..."

"You don't want dinner with me." Tony answered nervously.

"Hey guys, I need some help finishing the decorations." Clint declared, clearly trying to cause a distraction. The rest of the team took the hint, filing away and leaving the two of them alone.

"Yeh, I want to." Steve retorted. Tony snorted and shook his head.  
"I don't like turkey, and sprouts make me feel sick, and Christmas pudding sticks to the roof of my mouth and I pull faces and then Pepper yells at me for being an embarrassment and then there's a Christmas party and I make a total disgrace of myself and end up on the front page of the tabloids falling out of cabs with half my clothing missing. Then I run home and curl up on the bots and wake up a few days later with no memories of what happened. At least I can use the newspapers to try and piece it together." He sounded frantic and Steve shook his head.

"It's okay. It doesn’t have to be like that. I'll cook something that you like and then you won't get too drunk. And even if you do, we'll be inside, so no photographs. You can go and see the bots, but you're going to sleep in a bed..."  
"That sounds good actually." Tony answered hesitantly. "But... we... I might screw it up." He shrugged. "And more than that, well... mistakes happen, and..."  
"Tony..." Steve rested his hand on his shoulder. "What is it that's actually worrying you?"  
"I like our relationship. We're happy together, we're good together, but..." He swallowed and shrugged. "This... this is a major thing, this is a thing you do in a long term relationship, when you plan to spend the rest of your lives together."

"Don't you want that?" Steve asked, trying to hide his disappointment. Tony hissed.  
"I want that." Tony glanced down. "Just... think I might screw it up."  
"It's okay if you do." Steve answered. "Just try not to be such a grinch." He grinned at the reference - they'd watched the film a few days ago at Clint's insistence.  
"Bah humbug." Tony answered, and Steve leaned in to kiss him. Tony tried not to smile, but he didn't manage to stop it for long.

The team got ready for both Christmases. The meal on the sixth had food prepared for, and excitement built for that, but on the twenty second Clint, Natasha and Phil said their goodbyes, heading off to Phil's parents' house. Bruce and Thor settled in to the common room for a movie marathon, and Steve and Tony went to Steve's suite to prepare for their own celebration.

Christmas Day dawned bright and early, and Steve smiled to himself, stretching and glancing over at Tony on the pillow beside him. Tony's hair was tousled, and he turned away from the light, muttering to himself. Steve shook his head fondly, wrapping the blanket over Tony more firmly and sliding out of bed.

Tony gave a small whimper of protestation, but didn't seem to react beyond that. Steve let him sleep as he went to shower, then pulled on his Captain America suit. He had a full day planned and that started with helping out at a soup kitchen, putting in a public appearance and doing some PR. He wished he could do more to help there, but he knew that the best he could do was to spread his support around. Plus, he didn't want to leave Tony for too long, and he had a commitment for them both that afternoon.

The kitchen was busy and cameras flashed as he prepared and served the food, taking time to speak to the customers, especially those in faded army uniforms. When it was time for him to go, he thanked all the volunteers and left.

On his way back, he swung by a small corner shop. He was a little startled that it was open on Christmas Day, but he was grateful for it. He bought a small bunch of mistletoe, and headed back to the tower, finding Tony curled up in the quilt where he had left him, a fond smile on his face as he continued to doze.

He carefully fastened the mistletoe above their bed and then headed back out to the church service he wanted to go to. It was an old church, like the ones that he had attended as a child, beautifully carved and covered in intricate paintings. His fingers ached to trace over the lines of the clothing of the men and women pictured, to learn the stories behind the beatifically gazing faces, but for now there were no words for that. He listened to the Father's voice, letting the words drift over him, remind him of where he had once been and what he had once known. He smiled to himself and whispered a soft prayer as he thought of his teammates, the family that he had built for himself and which he was lucky to have.

The service ended and he offered his thanks to the priest before returning home. His feet scuffed slightly on the pavement as he walked, and he lost himself in memories. It would have been easy for such thoughts to make him stray from his path, to leave him lost and disorientated and confused. But he knew that Tony was asleep in his bed, waiting for his return, and the thought of being with him sounded better than being lost in the past.

He slipped back into the tower and rode the elevator back to their floor, instructing Jarvis that they were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.  
"Of course Captain Rogers." Jarvis answered, sounding a little more smug than was strictly necessary. Steve tried not to consider that for too long. The elevator doors opened, and he crossed the rooms to where Tony was lying.

Tony blinked up at him slowly and sleepily, a yawn distorting his face as he stretched. He waved at Steve, and tried to hide the tablet that he had been designing on a moment before. Steve shook his head slightly, leaning in and using one fingernail to tap on the edge of the headboard. Tony twisted to look up, and laughed when he saw the mistletoe hanging above it. He leaned in for a gentle kiss and Tony more than obliged, sucking on Steve's lip hungrily.

"Not yet..." Steve reprimanded gently as he pulled away. "I know the big presents are for when the whole team is here, but I got you a little something while we wait."  
"Same." Tony stretched, leaning in for another kiss. "Hey, mistletoe, that counts as one thing about Christmas that I don't hate, right?"  
"Yeh..." Steve agreed after a moment's consideration. "Here..."

He leaned to the side, twisting and retrieving a wrapped rectangle then placing it on Tony's lap. Tony cheered and tore his way into it, gasping a moment later when he found what was inside it - a handpainted and framed portrait of Tony with the bots. In the image Tony was on his knees in the workshop, wearing a tattered black vest top and ripped jeans, goggles pushed back on his face. He was smiling, and covered in muck, and he looked peaceful for once. Tony traced his own reflection, before turning his attention to the bots, running his fingers along their sleek lines.  
"You did great Steve. Really caught their personalities."

Steve smiled at that. He could not imagine a higher compliment than having caught the personality of the robots, considering they had so much of it for their size.  
"Thank you."  
"It's alright." Tony shrugged. "Now, you have to see what I've managed to get. It's not like yours, but still..." He handed over a thin package, carefully wrapped. "Uh, be delicate with it." Tony instructed. Steve nodded, beginning to cautiously open the parcel, wondering what could possibly be inside. 

What he saw was not what he had been expecting. Inside there were old photographs, just like the ones he had once owned. Familiar faces gazed back at him, just as they had the day that he had fallen and lost everything in the world.

The photographs were fragile and browned with age, but they were perfect. The people caught in them were young, vibrant, alive. On the back of some of pictures there were signatures. There was even one image of him and Bucky when they had just got out of care, grinning widely at the camera. On the reverse, Bucky had written "Stevie and me go to the fair" in his wide scrawl, the date next to it.

Steve turned and looked at Tony, managing a faint smile as memories and emotion nearly overwhelmed him.  
"Shit, don't you like it?" Tony asked in concern. Steve shook his head, pulling Tony close.  
"I love them..." He rested his head against Tony's shoulder, allowing himself a few moments to think.

He remembered Christmases long since passed, sat by Bucky's side on a pew in church, then scraping together a meal - soup one year, a few scraps of meat the next. They'd always give each other gifts, wrapped in newspaper - and it would almost always be clothes, because they could not afford to waste money and desperately needed things for warmth. One year, Bucky had got him a sketchbook. That had been the year of the trip to the fair, where a smiling cameraman had got them to pose side by side for a photograph that they had bought to celebrate Bucky getting a job. They looked so young in that photograph, and the world around them looked so old...

For a little while, Steve was lost in his memories, in the thoughts of Christmases now long in the past, but Tony's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he twisted to smile at him again.  
"It's perfect Tony. Thank you. So thoughtful."  
"You like it..." Tony echoed, secretly preening at having a present he had chosen be described as thoughtful. That was certainly a first time. "I mean, if there's anything else you want, just say..."  
"No." Steve said calmly. "This is better than anything I could have dreamed of..."  
"Well.." Tony grinned and held out another smaller envelope. "There are advantages to dating a billionaire..."

Steve opened the envelope, and blinked as three cheques fell out onto his lap. He examined them each in turn, then smiled. Tony had pledged several thousand dollars each to the local homeless shelter, the children's hospital, and a boys' home nearby.  
"Thank you."  
"Thought they could probably do with the money more than me." Tony shrugged. "I looked into funding an art scholarship for kids from underprivileged backgrounds, and I will, it just takes ages and I need to organise it."  
"Thanks Tony. That was very kind of you." Steve leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

"So now we snuggle?" Tony asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up. Steve laughed and shook his head.  
"We snuggle later. First, we've got some visits to make."  
"Are we dropping off the money?"  
"We can do that another day." Steve answered. "What can't wait is the kids in the hospital... I've spoken to the nurses and doctors, and they've agreed that they can have a visit from Iron Man and Captain America, if you'd like to do that... it'd make all their Christmases amazing, and it's horrible to be stuck in hospital over Christmas Tony..."

"You are a manipulative little super soldier, you know that?" Tony muttered as he glared at Steve, before storming off to grab his suit. Steve smiled triumphantly, and went to change, knowing that Tony was nowhere near as cold hearted as he liked to pretend to be. It was just one of those things that made Tony far better as a person than the Stark that the media saw, and Steve considered himself lucky to get to see the real Tony.

Tony returned in the suit while he was putting the finishing touches to a bag of presents. The bag was large, and full of boxes wrapped in Avengers Christmas Paper, their logos surrounded by snowflakes. The toys were teddies, but each package also contained a notebook and a colouring book and some pencils or crayons, along with a small electronic toy that Tony had designed. 

"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Steve answered, swinging the bag up onto his shoulder. Tony marched over and grabbed off his mask.  
"You'll scare the kids like that." He muttered, before reaching into one of the compartments in his suit. Steve bit his tongue at the urge to point out that of the two of them, Tony was the one dressed up as a giant robot. He was rewarded a moment later as Tony pulled a giant Santa hat from the compartment, and held it out towards him.

"You being serious?"  
"Absolutely. If you're dragging me along to see a lot of sick kids, then you'd better be willing to make them smile."  
"Fine." Steve muttered, pulling the hat on, and then following Tony to the hospital. Luckily, Tony flew them there and so they didn't have to walk or attempt to get public transport in the outfits.

When he was set down, Steve made his way over to the reception desk and cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark here? We arranged to see the kids..."  
"Thank you." The receptionist smiled. "It's just along the corridor there, they are waiting for you. The children have been talking about it all day."

Steve grinned at Tony and led the way. He remembered only too well what it felt like to be sick when you were younger, to have your body constantly aching from coughs, hurting from every single movement that you made. He hoped that his visit could in some small way help to lessen the pain one of these children was feeling.  
"You're thinking again." Tony informed him softly. "It's not a good look for you."

Steve stuck his tongue out to him but didn't reply as they turned into the main hall of the children's hospital. It was brightly painted, and decorated with images of the entire team painted on the walls alongside cartoon characters. Christmas music was piped out over a creaking tannoy, and small decorations hung from the ceiling. There was a tree in the corner, with a pile of presents beneath it. 

A nurse looked up from where she was supervising a couple of small children, then walked over with her hand held out.  
"It's lovely to meet you, Mister Rogers, Mister Stark..." The names were accompanied by a slight nod of the head. "It really is such an honour, we are very lucky to have you here..." She swallowed and licked her lips, gesturing to the pile of presents. "We felt that it would be a good idea for you to hand out some of the presents if that's alright? They're all so excited about the visit, they wanted to wait..."

Steve felt his stomach twist inside of him, but Tony was grinning at the nurse, thanking her and rambling about how awesome he was, giving Steve a few moments to pull himself back together. Steve was grateful for that, and after a few deep breaths he was able to plaster a wide smile across his face and get ready to see the children.

He caught the tail end of what Tony was saying.  
"We brought a few presents of our own, but we're happy to hand those out as well... actually, that will be better, because that way they get presents from both of us."  
"Thank you." She smiled and went to round up everybody, giving the two of them a few moments to decide who was doing what.

The children slowly filed in in small groups, laughing and talking among themselves. Some were standing, or even racing along, pushing and shoving each other playfully, while others were in wheelchairs or moving slowly, pushing the equipment they needed to stay alive. Steve smiled at each of them when they were in the doorway, and as more of the nurses and doctors guided the children in, he walked around the group, greeting them and asking questions, showing his concern and care. It seemed to go down well with the young patients.

"That's the last of them." One of the senior doctors whispered into Tony's ear, when the final child had filed into the room. Steve cleared his throat.  
"If you could all get comfortable, I've got something to say, then Iron Man and I have some presents to give out."

The children giggled and moved around, before settling down together, sat side by side with the nurses and doctors among them. Steve didn't want to hold them up for too long, but he still felt it was something important that he had to say.

"I'm so happy to see you all here today... I am sure you've all got lots to be doing, so I really appreciate you taking the time to see Tony and me... we were so excited to get to meet you all." He told them. "When I was little, I got sick a lot, and I remember how scary it could be to be in the hospital. But you're all managing to be so brave, and you should be proud of yourselves..." He grinned at them. "It's just fantastic to see you all..."

Tony walked forwards, resting one metal hand on Steve's shoulder, and raising the other to wave at the children.  
"Yeh. What Steve said. We're all excited to see you." He waved at them more enthusiastically. "We're out every day saving people, so it's actually nice to get to spend time with people who aren’t trying to shoot us." Steve went over to the tree, and picked up some of the presents that were waiting. "So, as a reward for you choosing to spend your time with us, we've brought you all some presents of our own..."

The children cheered, and the two of them set out to hand out all the toys, laughing and joking with the nurses and children. The hospital itself had provided books and second hand toys, and those accompanied by the teddies, robots and colouring books the two of them had made went down well. The children tore into the parcels and began to play, and Steve crouched down with them.

Tony signed the wall next to an image of himself, and called Steve over to do the same. Steve turned to one of the waiting doctors.  
“We’ll have to bring the rest of the team here to sign the rest if that’s alright? I’m sure Thor would be delighted, and Bruce is good with children…” The doctor looked uncertain at that last statement, but he nodded.  
“I’m sure it can be arranged.”  
“Thank you.”

It was nearly evening by the time they left, thanking all of the staff and children again, and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Tony flew them home, and they walked in from the roof holding hands, smiling softly to each other. 

They walked back into their rooms, and embraced each other close, kissing them deeply and then nuzzling each other again.  
"How was that?" Steve asked quietly. Tony just shrugged and squeezed his hand.  
"We did good." He muttered, and Steve kissed him again, smiling at him. Tony ducked away to pull off the suit, revealing a t-shirt and jeans beneath

"Now, I'll go make dinner, and you can go and jot down whatever designing ideas you've had over today?"  
"Okay..." Tony answered, pulling a tablet off of the table and opening it, beginning to make notes. He let Steve go and cook, trusting him to make something good. He wasn't disappointed, as a few moments later the air was full of the scent of frying beef and onion. He put the tablet down and walked along to the kitchen, seeing Steve bent over the stove, stirring the food. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his face into his shoulder, amused by the fact that Steve was still wearing his Captain America uniform.  
"Hello..."  
"Hey Tony... nearly ready...."

"Are you making cheeseburgers?" Tony asked, glancing at the onion. "You do realise that cheeseburgers grow in shops right?"  
"Yeh..." Steve answered, laughing a little. "I know. But I like making them... you can cut up the buns for me okay?" He gestured to the buns sat on the worktop.

Tony cut them, and handed them to Steve, who cooked them briefly. He returned them to Tony, who slathered them in sauce. Then Steve placed the burgers onto the bun and adding cheese to the top of it, then a thin layer of onions over the top. Tony pressed the tops to them, and they picked up a burger each.

The two of them grinned at each other, grabbing drinks and heading into the living room, eating together. The burgers were warm as they bit into them, and the cheese was melting and gooey. Steve hummed in satisfaction, and Tony kissed his cheek, pressing sauce-coated lips to his skin. 

Once the food was eaten, they exchanged a look, and Steve grinned.  
"So, shall we?" He glanced over towards the bedroom, and Tony attempted to look scandalised, only to decide a moment later that he would rather focus on taking Steve up to his offer.  
"Only on the condition that you leave the washing up until the morning."  
"You drive a hard bargain." Steve laughed but he headed up to the bedroom with no complaints. Tony was willing to consider that one a victory.

Once they were in the bedroom, Steve leaned in and kissed Tony softly.  
"You did really well today Tony, I'm so proud of you..." He murmured it, squeezing Tony's hand. Tony squeezed it back, then leaned up and kissed him softly.  
"I am proud of you to... it can't have been easy..."  
Steve shrugged a little, leaning in for another kiss. This one was deeper, his tongue slipping into Tony's mouth as Tony's hands came to rest on his hips. Steve pressed their bodies together, gasping as Tony sucked on his tongue.

He pulled away reluctantly, so that he could pull the vest top off over Tony's head. Tony whined slightly in response, and shivered as his skin was exposed to the air, but Steve stepped forwards closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him softly, groaning against Tony's lips as the engineer's tongue started to plunder his mouth. He panted against him, his hands sliding down Tony's pants and boxers. 

He took another step back when Tony was naked, to admire the elegance of his body, the sheer beauty of it. Steve saw the world through an artist's eyes, and he thought that Tony looked gorgeous, like a sculpture. The play of light from the arc reactor was stunning. He knelt before him, running his tongue over the curve of Tony's cock, while Tony leaned over him, unzipping Steve's uniform. He guided the fabric from Steve's shoulders, groaning as the captain's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Steve bobbed his head and hummed softly, sending a shudder through Tony's body.

"Bed?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded as he stood up. As he moved up, he let the uniform fall onto the ground, kicking his feet out of it and knocking the uniform to the side with one foot. Tony groaned faintly at the sight of the normally immaculate Steve not worrying about his clothing, and went to lay on the bed. Steve laid over him, kissing him deeply and slipping his body between Tony's legs, rubbing their cocks together. Tony groaned louder, and Steve wrapped his hands around both of them, stroking them.  
"You feel so good..." Tony muttered.

Steve nipped at his neck, then kissed him, as Tony picked the lube up from the side, slicking up three of his fingers. Steve settled back to watch with wide eyes as Tony began to prepare himself. It was stunning, watching the way that Tony rocked his fingers into himself, groaning, his gaze never leaving Steve’s own.  
"Ah..." He gasped.  
"I want to draw you..." Steve whispered, the words escaping him. He sounded almost reverential, and Tony slipped his fingers out of himself, looking up at him.  
"Yeh, another time maybe. Right now I want you in me, and that's a way better use of your time..."

Steve couldn't argue with that. He lined up, pushing into him and beginning to rock his hips. He kissed Tony deeply, stroking his fingers over his arms and pulling him closer as Tony's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper. The two of them moved together, Steve alternating between kissing Tony's swollen lips and nipping at his neck, leaving soft marks on the skin. Tony squirmed and panted beneath him before climax overwhelmed him and he shuddered as white strands coated their stomachs. Steve rocked a few more times before he came as well. He slipped out of Tony, grabbing a tissue to clean them both up, and then wrapping around him protectively.

"I still think Christmas is too much of a fuss." Tony muttered. Steve twisted, tickling him a little and making him squirm. Tony began to laugh, squirming more.  
"Yeh... yeh, okay, maybe you're right, just stop tickling me, that's abuse of knowledge that I'm ticklish that is, you don't need to tickle me..."

Steve stopped tickling him, but grinned down at him.  
"Really?"  
"Okay. Maybe it's not so terrible. We'll see how it goes with the rest of the team." Steve answered. Tony leaned in and kissed him softly.

The two of them settled in together, when Steve heard a weird creaking noise. He opened his eyes, and saw Dummy sneaking in through the doorway, a santa hat perched on top of his head. He nudged Tony.  
"You have to take a look at this."  
Tony opened his eyes and started to laugh.  
"Wow.... Dummy, you are an idiot..." He yawned, and closed his eyes. Steve shrugged, and kissed Tony's cheek once more, then closed his eyes in order to sleep.


End file.
